


sovereignty

by reindeerjumper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hand porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rpf if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: Merlin has wonderful hands, and Harry has noticed.





	sovereignty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts), [ColinFilth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinFilth/gifts).



> Someone once referred to Mark Strong's hands as "choking hands", and I haven't been able to get rid of the idea for weeks. It's unfair that they both have hands that could probably pick up a basketball.

“You simply don’t know how beautiful your hands are.”

Merlin looked next to him on the couch where Harry was sitting. A warmth that would make Harry insufferable if he knew about it spread throughout Merlin’s chest as he looked at his partner. Harry was pressed against his side, his long legs crossed elegantly at the knees as he cradled Merlin’s free hand in the span of his own. He was lazily dragging a fingertip along the lines of Merlin’s palm, the sensation sending sporadic chills through Merlin’s body. Harry would occasionally stop at each fingertip, pressing his own fingerprint against Merlin’s with just enough pressure to make Merlin shiver. 

“What are you going on about?” Merlin murmured, curling his fingertips up to capture Harry’s.

“Your hands are the definition of perfection, Hamish.”

Merlin snorted at this, giving Harry’s fingers a squeeze as he did so. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Harry’s temple, taking a moment to savor the taste of Harry’s skin--salt with just the slightest hint of alcohol from the scent of his hair pomade. He felt Harry huff a laugh as he leaned into Merlin’s lips.

“You’re an idiot,” Merlin said as he pulled away.

“An idiot in love, I suppose.” There was a pause as Harry skated the pad of his finger along the blunt line of Merlin’s thumbnail. “I would very much like to know how these fingers feel around my throat, Hamish,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

This caught Merlin’s attention. He now looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye as Harry returned his gaze with an intensely inquisitive stare. He was doing that annoying head tilt thing that usually made Merlin huff in exasperation before caving. 

“That right, is it?” Merlin replied, clearing his throat.

“I’d like it very much,” Harry replied, pursing his lips. He abruptly stood up, dropping Merlin’s hand from his own and back onto the couch cushion. He busied himself with buttoning the front of his cardigan and smoothing the front of his slacks before turning back around to where Merlin still sat. Hungrily, Merlin stared back up at him, his eyes drawn to the smooth triangle of skin that was peeking out of the first unbuttoned panels of Harry’s shirt. If he looked closely enough, he could see Harry’s heartbeat jumping like a jackrabbit beneath the surface. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Harry continued. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets as he peered down at Merlin, who was still sitting on the couch. “If you also have the urge to know what my pulse feels like beneath your fingers as you fuck me, you know where to find me.” At that, he turned around and headed towards the staircase.

Merlin gave him a five minute head start before standing up and taking off after him. When he entered the master bedroom, Harry was already stripped down and laying on the bed. Even after decades of being together, Harry Hart still managed to punch the breath from Merlin’s lungs from across the room. The lamp next to the bed softly illuminated Harry where he was propped up on the pillows that were against the headboard. The illumination caused his collarbone to cast a bruising shadow against the line of his shoulders. He had his hands folded on the flat span of his stomach, and his legs that seemed to go on for miles were out in front of him, crossed at the ankle. 

“Took you long enough,” he said. 

“Fuck off,” Merlin replied as he pulled his jumper up and over his head. He toed off his oxfords, nudging them beneath the armoire before unbuckling his belt. He could see Harry hungrily eyeing him from the bed, and Merlin made it a point to ignore him. Dropping his trousers, he bent forward to grab them from the floor and neatly fold them in half before placing them over a hanger. He stood in his socks and briefs, his button down shirt rumpled and disheveled. 

Locking eyes with Harry from across the room, Merlin slid the cufflinks out of his sleeves and placed them on the dresser in a tiny Greek dish that depicted two men fucking. The clink of the metal on the dish echoed in the room. He began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, making sure to slow the process down so that his fingers waltzed down the fabric in a way that had Harry practically salivating. When he got to the last button, he let the shirt drop off of his shoulders with a soft  _ thump _ as it hit the ground. 

Padding over to the bed, Merlin ran his thumbs along the inside of the waistband of his briefs, adjusting his hardening erection as he approached the bed where Harry lay. Now that he was closer, Harry was even more beautiful than from across the room. His face was soft with adoration, his cock lazily standing erect in the lamplight. Merlin shucked the briefs off and kicked them across the room before bending over to remove his socks. 

“Ah-ah,” Harry said, grabbing his forearm. “They stay.”

Merlin laughed at this, looking down at the pair of black and olive striped socks on his feet. Despite loving to be fucked senseless, Harry also loved having the upper hand. He had once let it slip to Merlin that the idea of Merlin fucking him with his socks on made Merlin seem soft and vulnerable, which turned Harry on immensely. Merlin had laughed at him for a week after that, but always obliged whenever Harry asked. 

“Fine, they stay,” he said, climbing onto the mattress. 

Merlin bracketed his thighs on either side of Harry’s lap, settling his arse cheeks on the pillows of Harry’s thighs. Harry’s hands were now on either side of Merlin’s legs, the pads of his fingers ghosting repetitive patterns against his skin. The light was making Harry’s skin look honeyed, and the sight of it caused a swell of emotion right behind Merlin’s breastbone. Merlin bent forward and pressed a kiss against the dip of Harry’s chest, feeling the slight flutter of muscle under his lips as Harry chuckled. 

“You’re sure about this?” Merlin murmured against Harry’s skin. He pressed another kiss to Harry’s chest, nipping gently at one of his nipples as he went. Harry let out a satisfied hiss.

“Yes, for fuck’s sake, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Good,” Merlin said, punctuating the statement with a kiss. He laved his way up the column of Harry’s neck, pausing briefly to bite down on his pulsepoint. He then kissed his way along Harry’s jaw line before letting his lips rest against the soft part of Harry’s earlobe. “I was hoping you’d say that,” Merlin whispered. “Because I want to know what it feels like to have this beautiful life of yours in the palm of my hand.”

He felt Harry shiver beneath him before breathing out a very thick,  _ “Fuck.”  _ Merlin smiled against his cheek.

Pushing himself back up into a sitting position, he reached over Harry and rummaged around in the nightstand until he found the bottle of lube that they kept there. Squirting a generous amount into his palm, Merlin reached between them and slid his hand down the length of Harry’s cock. Beneath him, Harry let out a shudder that sent a jolt of lust through Merlin. 

Merlin slicked his hand up and down before shifting his weight forward to envelope his own member into his hand. Flexing his fingers around both cocks, he let out a shivery sigh at the feeling of Harry’s skin against his. He felt Harry’s body tense underneath his, and he couldn’t help the grin that cut across his face. 

“Fuck, Hamish, your hands are so fucking big,” Harry mumbled. He squirmed slightly, and Merlin made a sound of discontent. 

“No you don’t,” he said, leaning forward as he continued to jerk them both off. Merlin took his free hand and slid it up the expanse of Harry’s chest before settling at the base of his neck. He could see Harry’s Adam’s apple bob in anticipation as he wildly looked into Merlin’s eyes. “You won’t move an inch unless I tell you to.”

Harry simply gulped in reply. 

Merlin slid his hand up the taut muscles of Harry’s neck before settling the crook of his pointer finger and thumb right underneath Harry’s jaw. He felt Harry swallow beneath his palm as Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head. Merlin continued to work his hand between them as he watched Harry.

Harry’s face was now flushed in such an attractive way that Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Harry’s eyelids fluttered with each thrust that Merlin’s hand made between them. He bucked his hips up into Merlin’s fist, making Merlin gasp at the sensation. Even with Merlin’s hand around his throat, Harry managed to shoot him an ornery grin. Slightly, Merlin tightened his grip on the sides of Harry’s neck, which caused Harry’s grin to melt into a moan of pleasure. 

Between them, Merlin’s hand began to stutter as he felt his climax approaching. He bent his arm so that his forearm was now braced against Harry’s collarbone, and with each thrust came a new strangled moan from Harry. Suddenly, Harry writhed beneath him as he let out a shout, his pulse quick and erratic beneath Merlin’s fingers. Harry’s climax was the tipping point for Merlin, as well, and he let go of Harry’s neck as he felt his own release escape him in a tight,  _ “Fuck, Harry!” _

Pitching forward, Merlin caught Harry’s open mouth in a kiss. He then kissed Harry’s eyelids and his sharp cheekbones as Harry’s labored breath ghosted across his sweat-slicked skin. He could feel the broad palms of Harry’s hands cupping his hips as he continued to press devoted kisses to every bare part of Harry’s skin. He paid particular attention to the purpling bruise that his arm had left on Harry’s collarbone. Merlin gently pressed his lips against the perimeter of the mottled skin, smiling against the mark he had left on Harry.

A few moments later, they found themselves tangled up in each other beneath the covers. Harry had his head nestled in the crook of Merlin’s neck, and Merlin was lazily running his fingers through the sweat tousled hair on top of Harry’s head. Harry had his hand splayed across Merlin’s chest, pressing against the rhythmic thump of Merlin’s heart. 

“That was quite good,” he murmured into Merlin’s neck. 

Merlin let out a hum of acknowledgement as he continued to run his hands through Harry’s hair.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Did you?” Harry asked, propping himself up to look at Merlin.

“I did,” Merlin responded, tracing Harry’s shoulder blades with his fingertips. “Just when I think you’re the most beautiful you’ll ever be, you go and prove me wrong.”

Harry laughed at this, a full, open laugh that made his face explode into a smattering of crinkles and shadows. He bent forward and gently kissed Merlin. Merlin relished the kiss, licking the taste of whisky and sweat off of Harry’s lips. He held Harry’s hand to his chest, curling his fingers around the breadth of it to squeeze his fingertips into his palm. 

Harry pulled back and smiled at him before bringing Merlin’s hand to his face and kissing his fingertips as if they were relics. He venerated each one, eyes closed and mouth ready, singing Merlin’s praises in a way that only Merlin could understand. 

**Author's Note:**

> The sock thing is just a headcanon I now have after learning that Mark Strong wears loud, crazy socks.


End file.
